


The Heat and Sweat of Young Love

by Animetiddies6969



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, First Time writing Smut, Hand Jobs, I am so sorry for this, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animetiddies6969/pseuds/Animetiddies6969
Summary: Wally has had this heat in his stomach that he cant shake. His bestfriend shouldn't make him feel like this, but he can't stop staring at him, at his eyes, his hips, his thighs. And now he has to look forward to a three hour sparring sesh with the guy?! Its unfair.------Ya it's just a smut fic, smut takes place in locker-room not really a public smut thing.Wrote this while high but I think it's good?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Heat and Sweat of Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Aye homies look at this out of date smut fic on a show that died after its second season when i was in middle school lmao

Oh god I am so high so sorry if this is awful. I just miss young justices's wally west so much. havent watched it in a while tho

___________________________________________________________________________

Alright so im writing this after i wrote the fic and wanna state a few things to set the scene of when how this takes place. Wally and Robin are both like a year apart in this headcannon and its also taking place where rob has the body from season two but before he takes up the nightwing mantle. technically it is underage cause they are like junior/senior year of highschool which is fine for me cause thats my age group but like don't read if ur like 50 or like imagine their older idk. dont be a creep. anyway enjoy this disaster of a smut fic. love you bye

* * *

Wally groaned at the thought of hero training today. After the previous night of last minute studying for his chemistry test, he only got 3 hours of sleep. His speedster energy can only get him so far, and the long school day of tests and lessons drained him. Unfortunately, Wally doesn't have a choice on training; besides, anything beats going home earlier than he has to. He could ditch training and go to the park or maybe even hide away at his friends house till dinner, but the news of his skipping would somehow find it's way to his father. It always did. He really didn't want to get on his father's bad side so going to training was the best choice. His speed walk quickened down the vacant school halls. It's only 15 minutes after the bell, but it being a sunny Friday afternoon means pretty much every student got the hell out of dodge as soon as possible. Wally was the exception of course; while they were looking forward to coffee shop hangouts and teenage adventure, Wally was dreading getting beat down by Rob for 2 hours straight. He loved the guy, but ever since his growth spurt he has had more muscle and height than Wally could even hope of getting. Now he has not only agility but also strength against Wally in fights, and since they are best friends, its pretty much guaranteed for them to be sparing partners. And of course Robs' stupid hands are so big now. Wally wonders sometimes if Robs hands could fit around his throat. Could he choke him, suffocate him? Would he do it during a spar to keep him down? Would Wally tap out, could he? His phone buzzes his thoughts back to the present with a text from just the guy he was thinking about. Jeezus what is wrong with him really, why was he thinking these things; now of all times before his treacherous three hour spar? He spares a quick glance at the message, "Ready for me to kick your ass in training tonight >:P." No he thinks.

"HAH LIKE U COULD LMAO!1!!1 just wait once i get warmed up u are gonna be begging me to go easier on u >:)" He receives a quick message back stating, "Ya, in your dreams" and then some nagging about his horrible grammar. Wally does dream about him. His thoughts are drawn to two nights ago when he was able to sleep in peaceful ignorance of his upcoming test. A good 9 hours except for the end of his slumber that had him waking up in sickly sweet sweat and a warm need in his lower stomach. He doesn't quiet remember what he dreamt of, but he does remember those horribly gorgeous blue eyes and the smell of vanilla. Not just any eyes but Rob's eyes.

See Wally pretty much grew up with Rob, he knew of his secret identity for a while now and even had gotten the 'bat'pproval before learning it. Before getting to see those stupid blue eyes. He wished it was at that time of before, when he hadn't seen him and known everything about him. From his favorite video game to his opinion on opinion on different operas, Wally knew everything about Dick. He wish he didn't because maybe then he wouldn't feel like this. Like his heart ached when he was near him and how he dreamt of his stupid eyes. How those dreams left him feeling; Why did the dreams make him feel like that? Why couldn't he just be a normal bestfriend to Rob, he shouldn't have this feeling in his chest. He should be better. In a flash, Wally found himself beaming into the cave, lost in his thoughts. So lost in thought, in fact, that he hadn't noticed a unmoving Connor in his path. He collides with Connor causing him to fall on his ass, and Connor to continue standing unfazed. 

"Shit! Connor, buddy, sorry I didn't see you there" he chirps out quickly getting off his ass, attempting to lessen the embarrassing heat on his cheeks. 

"It's fine" An unnecessarily long awkward pause occurs before Wally realizes Connor is, in fact, not going to keep the conversation going. That is ok though, talking is Wally's strong suit and he is rather good at keeping the convo flowing with the most anti social people. 

"Ready for training? I'm sure your pumped to get out all that unresolved pretween aggression" Wally jokes; earning him a tense glare from the 3 year old clone and more stifling silence. "Well I'm not," he continues "Rob is unreasonably buff and I'm tired of getting beaten up by him every practice. I mean, do we really need to spar for three hours everyday? Can't we just go on more missions and beat up bad guys? It would be more productive"

"Why don't you just spar with someone else?"

"What?! No I can't, we always spar! I don't know if you can tell with your lack of knowledge on social norms, but me and Rob are best buddies. No one else is closer than me and him, we know everything about each other! From birthdays to what age we stopped pissing the bed-"

"I didn't need to know that" Connor throws in.

"The point is we always spar together! Who else would I even spar with? You spar with Megan usually and Kaldur and Artemis spar together."

"Actually, we all rotate. You and Robin are the only ones who refuse to change partners. Ill spar with you if you want." Wally didn't realize the others rotated partners, but he really didn't pay attention to anyone but Rob during practices. Connor would be an easier partner. Not that he wasn't a good fighter, but he lacked as much fighting strategy as Robin. To be frank, he really didn't think during a fight, meaning Wally could outsmart him half the time during spars. Of course he's gotten better about it, but rile him up enough and winning becomes a possibility. Not only that, but, while his punches hit hard, they were much easier to dodge. Less bruises up all around was a win for Wally so the offer to train with Conner is quiet appealing. 

"Huh, Ok. That actually sounds like a good idea! Thanks Connor!" he shouts before speeding off to get some last minute calories in before a hellish three hours of working out.

Three hours later, Wally felt confident in his decision to switch partners. Rob was surprisingly chill with joining the sparring rotation and he had even fights with Connor. Well, more even than before. You cant blame Wally, he wasn't build to fight guys ten times his strength. He signed up for this superhero business to chase after robbers and stop muggings, not fight incredibly strong mutant bad guys, and aliens. He wanted to help to little guys, it wasn't fair he got stuck dealing with weird organized gangs with mutant serums and crazy cloning. He couldn't deny though, that the science behind most of the crimes were very advanced and cool. Obviously, crime is bad and you shouldn't use science to be evil, but man were those freeze rays, and cloning methods cool to see working. Science was Wally's favorite, it hasn't failed him yet, getting him his powers and to where he is at today. Why couldn't he be doing science instead of having to spar with people all day. Back to sparing, it was great; really, but his gaze wouldn't stop drifting to Rob losing him more than a couple fights. The way his his hips swung when he threw a punch and how he gritted his teeth. The thought was making Wally's stomach hot and his cheeks warm in the locker room. He was alone in their which was a blessing since he didn't think he was gonna be able to rejoin the real world without dealing with his problem. 

"Hey Wall-Man! You still in there?" He hears Rob shout. 'Shit' he thinks. Well this was just perfect wasn't it. He quickly wraps a towel around himself before poking his head out of the private shower stall he was in. 

"Uh- Ya I was just gonna shower real quicks what's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you why you switched partners today. I mean I'm not mad!" he exclaims waving his hands, "I just was wondering why since you seem to always wanna spar together" 

"I was trying out new sparring buds. Ya know, gotta share the Wall-man love" Wally nervously chuckles, his problem only increasing seeing Robin. Robin, who was comfortable enough with the two of them being alone to take off his shades. Robin with his stupid blue eyes and pouty lips. Pouty lips? Robin usually doesn't pout which means something is wrong and it's probably Wally's fault. Which doesn't make sense cause Robin didn't seem to have a problem with sparring with someone else when they were in training. "I- Are you upset? I thought you were chill with it?"

"No- I mean ya! I'm chill with it!" Robin forces out quickly, "I just was worried you were getting annoyed with me or something. You aren't getting annoyed with me right?"

"Dude I could never! You're my bestfriend! My bff bro! BFFB!" Wally shouts earning some relieved snickering from both teens, easing the tension in the room.

"Ok oK, sorry man I guess I'm just paraniod haha." He looks up at Wally. "Why are you hiding behind the shower curtain dude? I can see you have a towel around your waist. What, are you scared of me?" Rob teases. Unfortunately, Wally's problem was as persistent as ever throughout the whole conversation. 

"I-Uh-um. I'm about to shower?" Wally tries, but Rob was not having it, forcing his taller body past the curtains into the generously large shower stall. I mean its designed and paid for by Batman, its some Gucci quality locker-room not like highschool. Wally's whole body flushes red as Rob discovers exactly why Wally was hiding in the stall.

"Huh- I- shit sorry man haha" he tries , "One of the girls get you all hot and heavy? Artemis? I mean she has been warming up to you a lot more recently. If she wasn't so mean, I'd say maybe she's crushing on you, or maybe being mean is her love language" Robin jokes awkwardly, looking away. 

"Haha no" Wally answers just as awkward. He wishes he could just cease to exist; this was awful. 

"Dude who then? You told me your crush on Megan was over? When did we stop telling each other everything?" he huffs annoyed. That hits Wally right in the chest. Rob was right, they did tell each other everything. Wally shouldn't be keeping things from him, these dumb feelings was turning him into a horrible best friend. He needs to tell him. The warmth in his chest wasn't going to go away till he gets it over with and gets rejected.

"Rob its- Its you" he chokes out looking away.

"What?" Robin whispers.

"Its always been you, I'm sorry" Heat begins to fill every inch of Wally's body from embarrassment. This was it, he was gonna lose his bestfriend. Just as tears start to brim his eyes, Rob moving forces Wally to look at him. While he thought Rob would leave, he stares in shock as he gets this knees below him. "What are you doing?!" Wally blurts out in shock, taking a little step back.

"I- um- I can help" Robin replies inching forward towards Wally tugging at the towel gripped around his waist. Wally's breath hitches as he stares at Rob looking up at him, cheeks flushed. His pupils dilate as he forces out a choked 'ok'. Slowly Rob removes the towel from Wally leaving him colder but still way too hot. 

"Jeez you're huge" Rob gasps out, earning more a broken 'oh' from Wally who was practically already dripping. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Thank you for the meal" Rob smirks before licking the entire length of Wally's cock; sucking on the tip when he reaches it. A breathy moan escapes Wally as he grips Rob's shoulders and leaning most of his weight onto the stronger man. Holding onto Wally's waist, Robin begins to take in his full shaft. Once the whole cock is in his mouth he moans loudly, sending vibrations through the whole shaft causing wally to moan himself. He grips Robins dark hair as the teen begins to suck Wally's sensitive dick. Shaky breaths begin to leave him as Robs pace quickens with ease. "You've done this before?" Wally forces out. In response, Rob grips Wally's hips harder with his big hands and sucks hard, digging his nails in a bit increasing the pleasure. Wally gasps out tightening his hand in Robins hair and moans "Dick! ah! Fuck!" 

"Sh-sh-sh gorgeous, don't want anyone to hear you do you? Moaning so prettily for me" Robin asks him as he strokes Wally's cock with his big hand covering about half of it. Wally throbs and moans hard into his hand trying to muffle the noise. The sound of Dick's voice was making his insides burn bringing him even closer to ecstasy. Rob catches on quickly to Wally's pleasure from the dirty talk and continues. "Good boy, you're doing so well. I'm gonna make you feel so good, you won't be able to stand." Wally whimpers as he begins to get shakily close. "That's it, you're doing so good for me. Are you close? Can you cum for me beautiful?" 

"Fuck-Dick I'm gunna-" Wally moans out gripping onto Robins shoulders. Rob in response swallows Wally's entire cock to the base, bringing Wally over the edge as he empties his entire heat into Rob's throat. Gasping, Wally melts down into Robin's arms giving up to exhaustion. "Fuck Rob" he mutters into the teens strong hold, slowly drifting off half asleep. 

* * *

My high wore off towards the end of this but sleep deprovision kicked in so i think it maintains the same amount of incoherient writing throughout hopefully. idk im not gonna proof read it lmao nobody even watches young justice anymore. Wanna apologise for righting this, at no point did i know where this fanfic was going, and considering ive never written smut before, i certainly did not think this was the route i was gonna take. i blame quarenteen keeping me horny without any release lmao guess its just a vent fic or somthin. If anyone does read this i just wanna say that this takes place in my personal headcannon universe where they are in their late teens (im 18 im not a creep) and closer in age than the cannon universe. Thank you for reading ! lemme know how i did for my first smut story if anyone ever reads this! I had fun writing it lmao.


End file.
